Weight loss in HIV infected patients is extremely common and is associated with increased morbidity and mortality. Data suggests that decreased testosterone concentrations occur commonly in patients with advanced HIV disease and are associated with weight loss. We propose to assess whether testosterone therapy will prevent or reverse HIV associated weight loss, compared to placebo, in patients with advanced HIV infection.